Użytkownik:Psychotaku69
Kilka słów o mnie Mam na imię Alicja i mam 18 lat. Moje cztery największe miłości to Pokemony, Vocaloidy (UTAU i Utaite), yaoi oraz anime typu mecha. Moimi ulubionymi zwierzątkami są kot i panda (które również kolekcjonuje). W Pokemony gram już od jakichś 11 lat, oglądać zaczęłam wcześniej. Kochałam je od zawsze, kocham, kochać będę i nigdy nie przestanę. Moim ulubionym pokiem jest Munchlax (którego nigdy nie udało mi się złapać :c), zaś ulubioną grą prawdopodobnie Crystal. Vocaloidami zainteresowałam się gdzieś w drugiej klasie gimbazy, więc trochę już w tym siedzę. Na początku znałam oczywiście tylko Miku (piosenki World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou). Potem na fandemonium zobaczyłam obrazek z Lenem odnoszącym się do piosenki The Runaway Of Len Kagamine, z ciekawości sprawdziłam i bardzo mi się spodobała (pierwszy rok był okresem jarania się Lenem). Później poznałam Kaito z piosenkami Cantarella, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara (oryginalny japoński ending z pokemonów i bardzo piękna piosenka, polecam!) i Dear You w duecie z Miku. Wówczas niezbyt mi się podobał jego głos, ale z czasem się do niego przekonałam. Ogólnie w gimnazjum byłam jeszcze laikiem, który słuchał tylko Cryptonoidów, GUMI, Gakupo i Kasane Teto. Tak na dobre to wciągnęłam się w to chyba dopiero w technikum, kiedy to zaczęłam słuchać wszystkich Vocaloidów po kolei i tak odkryłam swoją miłość do Piko i Yumy (12 listopada 2013). Zaczęłam również obczajać UTAU i poznałam Namine Ritsu (5 maja '13), Matsudę Ppoiyo i Keine Rona (30 grudnia '13), z kolei w styczniu 2014 poznałam YOHIOloida, Ryone Yami i Hibiki Shinjiego. Moje zainteresowanie Yaoi zaczęło się w drugiej klasie gimbazy, kiedy to z ciekawości sięgnęłam po hetaliowego doujina USxUK (wówczas Arthur Kirkland był moim "mężem"), spodobało mi się i tak się zaczęła moja yaoimania. Obecnie moimi ulubionymi yaoi są: Sensitive Pornograph, Shonen Maid Kuro-kun, Junjou Romantica (manga only), Love Neco, Miwaku no Ringo, Issou Mou Kudokitai, Love Me Hard, Oresama wa Koi no Dorei, DRAMAtical Murder, Lamento: Beyond The Void, Hanakage, Hanamachi Monogatari, Maid Hajimemashita i Koibito Yugi. Mechami i Sci-fi interesuję się od niedawna bo dopiero od wakacji 2014. Zakochałam się w nich po obejrzeniu Neon Genesis Evangelion. Widok napierdalających się gigantycznych robotów bo prostu mnie oczarował i tak mi już zostało. Intereresuję się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, lubię oglądać horrory, programy naukowe i czytać creepypasty. Kocham również czytać książki. Jestem uzależniona od anime, słuchania muzyki oraz słodkich napojów. Jestem śpiochem. Ogromnym śpiochem. I żarłokiem; oraz stereotypowym otaku z zadatkami na NEET'a, zamkniętym w sobie, samotnym, aczkolwiek staram się być optymistą. Jestem marzycielką. Czasami nazywają mnie Alicją z Krainy Czarów (czego nie lubię) ponieważ cały czas chodzę z głową w chmurach, żyjąc we własnym wymyślonym świecie. Piszę również pamiętnik. Dotychczas zapisałam jakieś pięć zeszytów. Prowadzę również brudnopisy, w których zapisuję różne notatki, listy, opisy postaci i miejsc, które sama wymyśliłam i ogółem rzeczy, które są zbyt chaotyczne, żeby zapisywać je w pamiętniku. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z ludźmi to jestem bardzo nieufna, w szczególności do swoich rówieśników, którzy mi dokuczają. Powodem, dla którego to robią jest prawdopodobnie mój introwertycyzm, ale przede wszystkim wygląd. Co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, że jestem bardzo blada. Moja skóra jest wręcz przezroczysta tak, że można zobaczyć wszystkie żyły. Nie lubię wychodzić na słońce, a tym bardziej się opalać, więc tak już zostanie na zawsze. Drugą rzeczą są moje oczy. Są wąskie i lekko skośne przez co ludzie (ha, jacy ludzie? to tylko świnie w ludzkich skórach!) czasami wyzywają mnie od Chińczyków. Nie, żebym miała coś do Chińczyków, ale to w jaki sposób to robią naprawdę boli. Z tego powodu jestem właśnie nieufna i nieśmiała i nawet jeśli zauważę osobę, która lubi to samo co ja to nigdy nie odezwę się pierwsza, ale jeśli ktoś pierwszy do mnie zagada to jest zupełnie w porządku. Z regóły jestem osobą bardzo przyjaźnie nastawioną, ale jeśli zauważę, że ktoś zachowuje się nie w porządku to potrafię być naprawdę wredna. Lubię pisać z ludźmi w internecie i zawsze będę bardzo szczęśliwa jeśli ktoś do mnie napisze na tablicy albo GG, nawet o najmniejsze pierdole. Vocaloid.full.377436.jpg|Moja idolka Kaito-kaito-shion-23488764-750-500.jpg|Mój kochany Kaito At the top by sartika3091-d6rqis7.jpg|YOHIOś Oliver in the snow by trancyursa-d6xnctv.png|Słodziachny Oliver Vocaloid.600.1720312.jpg|Czy tylko ja kocham ten pairing? Utatane Piko (4).jpg|Pikulec Yuma (34).jpg|Yum Yum Yuma Kawaii Lenuś.gif|Kawaii Lenuś Kagamine-Rin-rin-kagamine-22448231-1200-900.jpg|Słodka Rincia Hatsune-Miku1.jpg|Nie wiem jak można nienawidzić Miku tylko ze względu na sławę Macne Nana.jpg|Dubstepowa królowa Macne Nana hqdefault.jpg|Moja waifu Moimi ulubionymi zespołami oraz wykonawcami są: Paddy and the Rats, Gorillaz, Korpiklaani, System Of A Down, Liv Moon, Akiko Shikata, DOES. Ogólnie kocham też muzykę celtycką oraz brzmienie różnych tradycyjnych instrumentów takich jak lutnia, dudy szkockie czy lira. Moimi ulubionym Vocaloidami są: GUMI, Kaito, YOHIOloid, Oliver, Utatane Piko, VY2 Yuma, Kagamine Rin i Len, Hatsune Miku, Macne Nana, MAIKA, ZOLA PROJECT, Kamui Gakupo, SeeU, SF-A2 miki, IA, Tone Rion, MAYU, Luo Tianyi Aoki Lapis, Flower. Moje ulubione UTAU to: Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto, Sukone Tei, ROOK, Matsuda Ppoiyo, Kai Kim, Denki Sai/Galvan Ize, Hibiki Shinji, Momone Momo, Tsukishiro Hakupo, Keine Ron, Ryone Yami, Raine Reizo, Makune Hachi i Makimiya Fuki. Po kilka ulubionych piosenek poszczególnych Vocaloidów... } GUMI: Sakura, No Money, Masked BitcH, Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl, Chasing Dreams, Amai Kotoba, Tokio Funka, Countdown, The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God, After-School Strider, An Ecstatic Vivace, Don't Mine At Night, Wonderful Nippon!, Today Too Will Be Cheerful, Sweet Float Flats, Ame Ga Futte, Sasha, Coward Mont BlancAitai, Ten Faced,She, Caramel Heaven, Coward Mont Blanc, Private Journal, Rampaging Lolitaholic, Seikan Hikou, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle, Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket☆ Kaito: Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love, Shabon No Salamander, SPiCA, September, Talk Dirty To Me, Crescent Moon, The Girl In Byakkoya, Last Night Good Night, Broken Rain, Clever Emperor's Patronage, A Thousand Year Solo, Shineba Ii No ni, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Flower Tail,Moonlight Total Eclipse, Cantarella, Circus Monster, Reload Words, KeyWord, Silence, swing-by, Negative-Positive*Continues, Unyapu, 1925, Terekakushi Puberty, DoReMiFa Rondo, Melt, Morning Call, My Life YOHIOloid: Gypsy Bard, Five Nights At Freddy's, Piece Of Junk World, NeopolitaN, Pumped Up Kicks, Fairytale, Lautar, Never Let You Go, Wreckling Ball, Not Fair, Ai No Kotoba II, Mirai E, Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happy Dance De Strap, Love Love Nightmare, Lavender Tone, Joker, Hello Kitty, Braveheart, Around The Sun, Frosted, post-script, Only Wait For You, Faceless Oliver: Twaddles Of A Flue Faker, Rainbow Factory, Unown, Take You Back, Where Have You Been, Once Upon A December, Tarantula, The Boy With No Eyes, The Botanist, Still Love You, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Utatane Piko: A.E.V.P., Mosaic Role, Wind-up God, Blue Lotus, Alluring Secret~Black Vow, Torinoko City, The Seventh Me, III Toluthin Antenna III, Shake It!, Immoral, Life Proof, The Melancholy Of Digital List, Piko's Feelings, Mirai Graph, Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night, Nekomimi Switch, Music Box Of Time, Sandy Beach Of Vermilion, Karakuri Pierrot, WAVE, Yubikiri, Souvenir, Puzzle VY2 Yuma: Isshin Furan, Otoko No Musume Memorable, Whale Went Up In The Hills, Rain Under The Umbrella, St-aring Down, Jet Black, A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Hirari Hirari, Bird Across The Stars, Water Clown, Prisoner, Yuma Yuma ☆ Epic Night, Kocchi Muite Baby Kagamine Rin: 243, Undead Enemy, Legendary Witch, Meltdown, Song For Great Satan, Tsukema Tsukeru, DRINKER, Kasattenai Yo, Kokoro, Pinko Stick Luv, Daring! Kagamine Len: The Run Away Of Len Kagamine, Gigantic O.T.N., ＋♂, Fallin' Down, Tululila Talila Tulula, Mr. Taxi, Pon Pon Pon, Chilledren, Super Hero, Lost Destination, Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len Hatsune Miku: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Lonely UFO, Tho, Aria On The Game Center, The Full Course for Candy Addicts, KUSOGE-, Carmine Cube, Gomenne Gomenne, Happy Death, Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho, Corpse Dance, Gimmie Gimmie, ODDS&ENDS, Weekender Girl, Let It Go, The Intense Singing Of Hatsune Miku, Ageage Again, World Is Mine, Ai No Kotoba, Pink Or Black, PoPiPo Macne Nana: IROHA(common), ENISHI(tsugu), AINU, We Like To Party, Ryuu no Se ni Notte, Vrosteroid, Sky Fall Down, Yume To Hajima Ring Ring, Untitled Song, Frontier Of Augmented Reality World MAIKA: Define Me, Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar, Que Decida El Corazón, La Sastrería de Enbizaka, La Audición, Gurú, Tiempos, Pan Con Chocolate, La Camisa Negra, Fujoshi, Quiero un Dinosaurio ZOLA PROJECT: BORDERLESS, ZOLA Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night, Zo-RAP!, Sugar Plum Heart, Libra, Guren No Yumiya, Circus Monster, If You Aren't Here, The Promised Place, Sugar Candy, Brakaway Kamui Gakupo: Dancing Samurai, Owata, Paranoid Doll, Cry For You, Le Rouge Est Amour, Joker, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, What Makes You Beautiful, Tougen Uta, Demons, Super Fresh SeeU: Virus, Wakano No Busanloid, Love Kung, Dashed Pillow, I Only Speak Konglish, Girl Playing The Flute, I=Fantasy, Arirang, Run!, Never Let You Go, Wang Nyang Days, Delete SF-A2 miki: Our Belief, Catch Me ☆ My Darlin', iNSaNiTY, mErcy, Shatter, Uzume Kagura, Moment, Anti Beat, TILL THE WORLD ENDS, I Want Chu! IA: Ubai Omou Futari, Shall I Talk About Old Days?, I'm Sorry For Liking You, Lion Of The Starry Sky, Boy And Star, Clock Heart, I Love You, Let-ters, Lie, too Cute!, Answer Tone Rion: Your Sky is Sorrowful, Late-Night Sucre, Blue Sanctuary, Pokkan Color, Snow Halation, Polyrhythm, I Think, So I Am, Thousand Regrets Luo Tianyi: For The Year Of Snake Come With Good Fortune, I LOVE YOU, A Day Of Little Red Riding Hood, Orchid Pavilion, Boys&Friends, 惜春去, 66CCFF, Binary Life MAYU: Akkanbe Da!, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Still Doll, And Blind Girl And Devil Jealousy, The Fan, Only For You, Of Love? Do Not Reveal Aoki Lapis: Yume Nikki No Tame No Waltz, Magical Girl☆Lapis, Think The Future, Winter Happy Night, Land And Waste, Raindrop Flower: Detention Teacher, Close To You, EYE, Fly To Night, Tonight, Venus Dragoon, Absolute Music Dance Big Al: F-uck You, Friday, Little's Alan Big Polka, Big Al Pie, Measure Up, HIM, Dancing Samurai Akikoloid-chan: Colorful Filter, Wonderful Feeling, Oden ☆ My Life, Meat Meets Girl, Let's Meet In The Blue Convenience Store Meiko: The White Snow Prinsess is, Junjou Spectra, Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, Diamond Drop Tōhoku Zunko: Tango Novara, Strength, Serendipity, Zun Zun Doko Tohoku Dokozun Ko, Pastel Imagination Megurine Luka: Double Lariat, 7days, Toeto, In Adversae, GravitoN Kaai Yuki: A Wonder Of Aisyah, Balsam, Calalini, Rugrats Theory SONiKA: Repeat, If I Die Young, Call Me Maybe, Bi☣hazard Rana: Uraomote・Fortune, Yellow, Chasse, Song of Ninety-Nine Mew: Stella, Kamuikotan, Melody Of Light, TsunTsun Gokko VY1 Mizki: What an Erotic Sequencer!, Crystal Throat, Cyber Thunder Cider, Fairyrings Lily: Lilily ☆ Nation, Scarlet Rose, Under Of Fragments, Life Lemons Hiyama Kiyoteru: Pieces Of Me, Brilliant EVE, Victimizer Ryuto: PointSend Echo, Never Let You Go, Gacha Gacha ☆ Fire Endless Night Clara: Want You Go, Electronegative, Gravedad Del Amor Galaco: C20H25N30, I'm Happy Girl anon & kanon: Heart Chrome, Musical Symmetry Yan He: CORE, Newborn kokone: Seiheki no Hitomi, White Chocolate Nekomura Iroha: Hydrangea, Oh God, You Are Bruno: Phone Addict Chika: Et Cetera Merli: Something Missing CUL: Rhapsody in Red Yuzuki Yukari: E.D.E.N ... i UTAU } Namine Ritsu: The Material World, Rebelion, Creuzer, Lost Destination, It's A Wonderful World, The Dissapearance Of Namine Ritsu, Fennec, Uni, Balalaika, Yume No Tsubasa, Eternal Force Blizzard, Flame Of Rebelion, Flower Of Sorrow, Heart Democracy, The Idiots Admires Anomaly, GraveKeeper, Calc., -ERROR, A Little Dream Elegy, Clarity, Groovy! Matsuda Ppoiyo: That Girl Isn't Scared of Me, Splatter Party, Illusionist's Paradise, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Division→Destruction of..., Uneven Hymn, Clean Freak, Rondo Of Possible World, Rain Stops, Good-Bye, The Road Home, White Hole, White Knight, Heart Rate #0822, Sadistic.Music∞Factory, Cyber Thunder Cider Kai Kim: 3 Year Anniversary-Parade, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Don't Look At Me In That Way, Song Of The Utauloid, World In NOT Mine, Crucify My Love Keine Ron: Eject Note, On'nanoko no sukaato ga totsuzen mekure tari shinai ka na, EYE, Byakkoya No Musume, It, Kyooto Ron Sukone Tei: Psychotic Love Song, Chains, Declare War On All VOC@LOID, Kanashimi No Mukou E, Black Flower, A Witch, Chokoroten, Tease Fall Sound, Untied Ribbon, Swayed Heart Kasane Teto: Song Of The Eared Robot, Kasane Teto's Territory, Sleeping Beauty, Final Reason, I'll Quit Singing, Zombie Discotheques Hibiki Shinji: Gloria, Moon Of The Sakura Tower Dance, God Slying Machine, Super Hero, Joking Speaker, Koi No Hajimaru Oto Momone Momo: Hello Planet, Clover ♣ Club, The Division→Destruction of..., Song Of A Young Girl, Nyanyanyanya Tsukishiro Hakupo: The Transient Apple Salesgirl, Persona Noise, World・Lampshade, Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku, Yellow, Egomama ROOK: The Madness Of Duke Venomania, Discord, MACARON Makimiya Fuki: Let It Blossom, Now, Which Way?, Oh, Punting Song, Lamb Galvan Ize: Meteor, THREADNATION, Seven Color Morning, Dead Oasis Denki Sai: Piece Of Junk World, Fragile System: Boys And Girls, Magician Operation Raine Reizo: Outer Science, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Hide And Seek Of Isolation, Satiation Men, Hiraishin (razem z Hakupo) Yokune Ruko: Opheli/a, Ten Faced Ryone Yami: The Awesome Power Of Science!, Strobe Last, Makune Hachi: Fakery Tale, pet❤me!, Aino Hate: All Over The Country, Two Address Country Of Happiness Ryszard Anioł: Good Night, See You Tomorrow Takoe Zuui: iNFeCTioN Dione Merula: Pretty Little Dead Things Hitokoe Heiri: Broken Music Box Rylan Mercier: Marry Annette Ama Ebi: YAEH! Piosenki mieszane, śpiewane przez więcej niż jeden głos } GUMI & Kagamine Rin: LUVORATORRRRRY! GUMI & Kamui Gakupo: Aniimo Kaito & Hatsune Miku: Dear You Kaito & Kamui Gakupo: Seven Weeks War, Gimme A Money Kaito & Naoto Fuuga: Grandfather's Clock Kaito & Kai Kim: A Solution For Jealousy YOHIOloid & Oliver: Dance With The Dead YOHIOloid: Oxidation and Dream Monsters YOHIOloid & MAIKA: Ghost Sister, Crazy Town YOHIOloid & Luo Tianer: High Speed Instant Love Sex Break Up YOHIOloid & VY2 Yuma: TonTon Mae Oliver & GUMI: The Logical Pink Gizmo and The Gingerbread Man Utatane Piko & Kagamine Len: Chemical Emotion, Electrical Parade, Trick & Treat, I Wanna Go, If You Do Do, Primadonna BOY, Shota Shota Island, Young Mental, Dancing Widly Utatane Piko & Kagamine Rin: Dragon Rising Utatane Piko & Namine Ritsu: Fall To Invisible Black VY2 Yuma & Utatane Piko: Reincarnation, 1 2 Fanclub, Magnet VY2 Yuma & Kamui Gakupo: Invisible VY2 Yuma & VY1 Mizki: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain VY2 Yuma & Kenji Ohtsuki: The Dimension-Leaping Shampoo Hat thumb I jeszcze kilka mało istotnych faktów * mam 162 cm wzrostu * noszę okulary * kiedyś nie lubiłam II, ale teraz jest jednym z moich ulubionych Vocaloidów * moimi ulubionymi producentami piosenek Vocaloid/Utau są Steampianist, RorunaK, Planty, Giga, Rin Ginsuke, Ryo, Honey Works, Kikuo, Pinocchio, Circus, Kaoling, Machigerita, Ghostie i Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu * moimi ulubionymi Utaite są 96neko, Mi-chan, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Glutamine i tane * pierwszymi piosenkami Vocaloid jakie usłyszałam są World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou, Dear You, Cantarella, Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Give Me Back My Pants, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine oraz Zutto Zutto więc mam do nich ogromny sentyment * oprócz anime oglądam też My Little Pony, Adventure Time i Gravity Falls * lubie pisać kolorowymi literkami XD * jeśli Ci się nudzi i chciał/abyś z kimś popisać to moje GG (51169546) jest do dyspozycji, ale rzadko odzywam się pierwsza thumb thumb Moje ulubione strony * Psychotaku - profil na Kreskówka.pl * Nyanyan - Otaku do Ataku! * Animer.pl * Nico Nico Douga * Anime Zone * Kolejność oglądania Gundamów, kiedyś mi się przyda * Pokemon Valhalla * Pokémemes * My Anime List * My Drama List * Tumblr BLpaca * Prawdopodobnie największe forum poświęcone yaoi * No i oczywiście największa wylęgarnia trolli w internecie right left Kategoria:Użytkownicy